Obsidienne
by Missma
Summary: C'est un fait qu'une vie passée à parier est capable de détruire un individu. Mais je ne pensais pas que moi, en faisant un seul, riquiqui, minuscule pari, j'allais me retrouver propulsée sur le haut du podium de la vie gâchée. Merci, Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec mon actuel petit bébé, une autre SBOC, je suis irrécupérable. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la commencer, car pour moi Sirius ne pouvait aller qu'avec Emily. Mais l'idée étant tenace, j'ai décidé de passer outre et de présenter un Sirius légèrement différent, comme s'il devenait "le Sirius de Mélisande" et non celui d'Emily. Le trouverez-vous à votre goût ? Cette fiction comporte quelques chapitres d'avance, que j'essaierai de poster sinon régulièrement, du moins sans trop d'attente. Je ne veux pas donner de nombre de chapitres, car je n'en ai aucune idée et _Perle Grise_ était censée en comporter cinq, voyez comme je suis mauvais devin ! Sans doute _Obsidienne_ sera-t-elle moins longue que _Perle Grise_, mais allez savoir ce que mon inspiration est capable de faire... Comme vous avez pu le constater (ou pas), cette fiction s'inscrit dans une sorte de lignée : perle, obsidienne... Je n'ai pas encore décidé à quoi cela correspondrait, mais sans doute la jolie Mélisande aura-t-elle les yeux plutôt sombres, pour changer. C'est vrai que je ne la décris pas énormément dans ce chapitre, vous aurez tout le loisir de l'imaginer. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1 :_ _I should have known better_

* * *

C'était un de ces moments fort dans la salle commune des Serdaigle : les résultats des BUSES des cinquième année. Si Mélisande n'était pas concernée, elle se montra cependant curieuse. C'était après tout une institution, dans la maison des érudits, d'être toujours au sommet de la hiérarchie des notes. Le glorieux vainqueur se verrait certainement remettre des prix alléchants, comme un accès privilégié à la salle de bain le matin, et autant se tenir au courant de cela afin de ne pas passer pour une élève indigne. Quoiqu'elle-même n'ait pas le risque de cela, investie qu'elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch bleue et bronze.

- Mel, entraînement !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le capitaine de l'équipe lui fit un signe de la main l'enjoignant à sortir de ses pensées. Depuis que les Gryffondor avaient, une nouvelle fois, remporté la Coupe l'année précédente, l'équipe mettait tout en œuvre pour les battre, même en s'entraînant alors que la température extérieure devait avoisiner les cinq degrés. Mélisande grogna à peine d'être dérangée, tant la perspective de monter sur un balai l'enchantait. Elle vivait pour le Quidditch, mangeait en rêvant que ses carottes étaient une version améliorée du Nimbus 1977, et manquait s'étouffer quand quelqu'un osait supporter une équipe opposée à la sienne en Championnat.

A la mort de son père, sa mère avait naïvement pensé que l'éducation spartiate que celui-ci avait octroyé à leur fille cadette serait promptement effacée, au profit d'une féminisation de son attitude. Au contraire, cela ne fit que renforcer le désir de la fillette d'obéir aux dernières volontés de son père : entrer dans la prestigieuse équipe des Pies de Montrose, la plus titrée de l'Histoire du Quidditch. Que lui importait le port de rubans dans ses cheveux, alors qu'ils étaient à même de lui faire manquer le Vif d'or ?

- Mel ?

Un claquement de doigts devant son visage la réveilla tout à fait. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait tendance à plonger rapidement et de manière profonde dans ses pensées. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue : des heures d'entraînement quotidien, dans le froid et le vent, auraient été difficiles à supporter pour n'importe qui.

- J'arrive.

Orest la regarda en soupirant. Ils avaient été au coude à coude pour leur titularisation en tant que capitaine, et il l'avait emporté de peu. Aujourd'hui, il se félicitait d'être celui sur qui l'équipe devait compter, quand sa coéquipière montrait autant d'insouciance. Il prenait ça comme une question de vie ou de mort : il se devait de faire remporter à Serdaigle ce trophée.

En voyant son amie accélérer le pas à la sortie de leur salle commune, dans le froid et le silence des couloirs, afin de rester à sa hauteur, il se reprocha son jugement. Mélisande était une excellente poursuiveuse, attentive et sérieuse. Elle ne se laissait pas facilement distraire sur le terrain, et jouait comme si le match qu'elle disputait devait être le dernier. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle était étrange. Il ralentit le pas, faisant reprendre à la jeune fille une marche normale.

- Tout va bien, chez toi ?

Si la question était banale, le sous-entendu était perceptible. A vrai dire, Mélisande n'était pas seulement son amie : durant deux ans, elle avait été sa petite amie, et il connaissait sa vie tout autant qu'il connaissait la sienne propre. Et il savait qu'elle avait tendance à prendre le Quidditch comme un moyen de faire revivre, même pour un temps, son père disparu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une joueuse exceptionnellement douée, mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle y mettait du talent, non de l'âme.

- Tu connais ma mère : quand j'ai le malheur de lui montrer des vêtements boueux, elle supplie Merlin de lui envoyer un signe lui apprenant qu'en réalité, je ne suis pas sa fille mais son double maléfique.

Le profil fin de la jeune fille s'orna d'un sourire à la fois sardonique et tendre, comme lorsqu'elle parlait de sa mère. Si bien souvent elles étaient en conflit, Mélisande l'aimait énormément. Elle regrettait simplement qu'on tente de la transformer en la fille modèle qu'elle n'était pas. Elle n'était pas spécialement agitée, ne s'énervait que très rarement, et pouvait rester des heures immobiles pour faire bonne impression lors d'un dîner mondain. En revanche, elle aimait courir sous la pluie, jouer au Quidditch, porter des vêtements déchirés et répondre aux provocations lorsqu'elle l'estimait indispensable. Les robes de ses placards étaient dévorées par les mites tandis que ses tenues de sport étaient suspendues avec soin dans un lieu parfaitement sain.

Elle était telle que son père l'avait élevée. Le sourire se figea quelque peu à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais elle réussit à conserver un masque impassible. Que ce soit ou non la bonne solution, elle avait l'habitude de mettre ses problèmes de côté, les reléguant loin dans son esprit afin de les oublier, pour éviter de penser qu'elle n'avait rien résolu, qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de cet homme au large sourire, qui lui répétait chaque jour à quel point il l'aimait.

- Aïe !

Se frottant le nez, Mélisande s'apprêtait à faire une remarque acide à Orest, dont le brusque arrêt l'avait forcée à lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet. Mais celui-ci était comme figé, le regard en direction du stade de Quidditch. Une équipe s'entraînait déjà joyeusement, criant du haut de leurs balais et se lançant des boules de la neige qui commençait à arriver, en ce début de mois de novembre.

- L'équipe de Gryffondor, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, mais elle l'entendit.

- Tu n'avais pas réservé le terrain pour cet après-midi ?

- Si, c'est pour ça que je vais aller leur parler.

Se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le terrain, il n'attendit pas que Mélisande le suive, et elle mit d'ailleurs quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle devait se mettre en mouvement. Pressant le pas, elle arriva aux côté du capitaine devant les quelques membres de l'équipe rouge et or, qui leur avait tant de fois volé la victoire.

- Où est Ferguson ? lança Orest d'un ton calme à l'un des batteurs.

- Il arrive, répondit une voix nonchalante. Pourquoi, vous voulez lui demander de vous prêter la Coupe un week-end sur deux ?

Un éclat de rire accompagna cette réplique venant d'un des membres du groupe bien connu des Maraudeurs, Sirius Black. Adossé contre un arbre, il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe mais tenait à supporter, même durant les entraînements, son ami James qui était quant à lui poursuiveur.

- C'est ça, grinça Orest entre ses dents, sans chercher à lancer le débat avec celui qui avait le pouvoir de mettre à mal sa dernière année dans le château.

- Nous avons réservé le terrain pour notre entraînement, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, s'indigna Mélisande en faisant un pas en avant, auparavant protégée des regards par la carrure d'Orest.

Le rire de Sirius s'arrêta et il la détailla d'un œil expert, de bas en haut. L'examen la mit mal à l'aise, et elle se trouva honteuse de rougir même si elle en rendait le froid responsable.

- Remise du dernier match, Green ?

- A merveille, Black. Ce n'est pas un banal Cognard qui aura raison de moi.

- Ta jambe suffit, j'imagine.

Elle fut calmé d'un geste par Orest, qui détestait les conflits et qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'y engager. Le Gryffondor faisait référence à l'accident qui l'avait empêchée de jouer le dernier match de l'année, avant les vacances d'été. Elle s'était reçu un Cognard en plein tibia et avait chuté de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, transférée à l'infirmerie et remplacée au pied levé par un joueur de réserve. Ils avaient perdu, bien évidemment, et Mélisande ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre responsable de cela : avant qu'elle ne se fasse distraire par un poursuiveur adverse et blesser par la balle noire, Serdaigle menait le jeu. Mais l'autre attrapeur s'était emparé du Vif d'or et le match s'était arrêté, sous les applaudissements des supporters rouge et or.

- Elle va suffisamment mieux pour te botter les fesses, dit-elle en dardant un regard noir sur le jeune homme.

Plus amusé qu'effrayé, il se contenta de mimer un geste de défense avant d'être rejoint par James.

- Tenez, Nathaniel arrive.

Grand et élancé, au corps musculeux, Nathaniel Ferguson n'était pas quelqu'un de très diplomate. A la vue des Serdaigle, sa question fut donc :

- On peut savoir ce qu'ils fichent ici ?

- Manifestement, ils ont réservé le terrain.

- Impossible, répliqua le capitaine d'un ton sec. McGonagall nous a avoué à demi-mot qu'elle accepterait notre retard pour les cours de demain matin si nous devons nous entraîner tard aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle veut conserver la Coupe autant que nous.

- Nous avons l'autorisation de notre directeur de maison, rétorqua Orest en sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

Nathaniel s'en saisit et le lut rapidement, en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai l'impression que tout est en règle. Mais ne pourrait-on pas parvenir à un arrangement ? Nous jouons le premier match de la saison contre Serpentard, et nous avons vraiment besoin de nous entraîner. Peut-être pourrions nous partager le terrain ?

Le reste de l'équipe de Serdaigle arrivait, bavardant joyeusement, balai sur l'épaule. Orest soupira. Si Mélisande respectait en temps normal sa droiture et son sens de l'équité, elle était véritablement outrée par sa décision.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre cette moitié, et nous resterons dans les limites de l'autre côté.

- Orest, tu n'es pas sérieux, murmura Mélisande avant d'être réduite au silence par un regard.

- C'est la solution la plus juste et la plus simple pour s'entraîner aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Après un signe de tête en réponse aux remerciements de son homologue, le jeune homme entraîna son équipe afin de leur expliquer le programme de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Chacun fit les échauffements d'usage avant de montrer sur son balai. Mélisande, en s'entraînant à une passe difficile, risqua un coup d'oeil vers l'équipe adverse. James s'amusait à distraire ses amis en faisant le cochon pendu à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, et elle vit Sirius lancer discrètement un sortilège dans sa direction, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol. Tous les joueurs éclatèrent de rire, même le concerné qui se frotta les vêtements avec bonne humeur.

Elle soupira face à tant d'enfantillage, et se demanda une nouvelle fois comment le ciel pouvait être si injuste en permettant à cette équipe insouciante de remporter, haut la main et chaque année, le Trophée pour lequel son équipe se battait nuit et jour. Était-ce simplement le talent ? Elle refusait de croire qu'elle était moins bonne que - elle renifla de dédain - un Maraudeur décérébré.

- Mel !

Le cri de sa coéquipière poursuiveuse la sortit de ses pensées et elle se pencha juste à temps pour éviter le Cognard que les Gryffondor avaient manifestement laissé échapper sans pouvoir le récupérer. Orest, se saisissant d'une batte tombée au sol, envoya l'objet agressif en direction de l'autre équipe, d'un coup puissant et précis qui justifiait encore, si cela le nécessitait, qu'il était non seulement un excellent capitaine mais un très bon batteur.

- Tout va bien ? lança-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille.

- Ça va, dit-elle, un peu sonnée.

Elle se tourna juste assez vite pour voir l'un des rouge et or se saisir de la balle à pleins bras pour la remettre, avec difficulté, dans la boîte prévue à cet effet. Il mima un geste d'excuse auquel Orest répondit par un autre, laissant entendre que ce n'était pas grave. Mais la suite de l'entraînement fut, pour Mélisande, une véritable torture. Elle entendait encore la balle siffler à ses oreilles et, à chaque fois qu'elle percevait un rire venant de l'autre côté du terrain, elle se tendait, comme si elle se préparait à recevoir quelque chose. Cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses réflexes de joueuse mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Tu n'étais pas vraiment dans le jeu, aujourd'hui, déplora Orest en rangeant la boîte à balles au vestiaire, accompagné de Mélisande qui aimait à le suivre dans la petite pièce réservée aux capitaines.

- Je sais, désolée.

- Tu repensais au match de l'année dernière ? N'écoute pas ce que dit ce crétin de Black, nous n'aurions pas pu empêcher leur attrapeur de s'emparer du Vif d'or même si tu n'avais pas été blessée.

Mélisande ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la seule insulte que s'était permise Orest depuis le début de la journée : traiter Black de "crétin" était bien au-dessous de la vérité, mais c'était tout ce que pouvait faire le gentil capitaine. C'était ce qui lui avait plu, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Cette façon de se désintéresser des préoccupations des adolescents de son âge, à savoir se taper dessus pour un rien, sa maturité, son calme, étaient tout autant d'attributs qu'elle avait placé, petite, sur le visage de son homme idéal. Mais était-ce elle, était-ce lui ? La situation s'était embourbée dans une routine qui les avait consumés : l'un comme l'autre étaient relativement passifs et avaient besoin d'un moteur qu'ils ne pouvaient être eux-mêmes. Pourtant Mélisande, plus vive, aurait pu essayer mais il était déjà trop tard. Ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord et avaient réussi à conserver une amitié profonde et sincère.

- Je sais. Mais si j'avais pu seulement...

Il la prit dans ses bras, lui tapotant la tête comme à une enfant.

- Je ne veux pas que mes joueurs s'embourbent dans les regrets passés : nous avons une Coupe à remporter, pas l'année dernière, pas l'année d'avant, mais cette année. Considère que ce serait mon cadeau de noël pour les cinq prochaines années.

- Dix, renchérit-elle avec malice.

- Trois, et c'est mon dernier mot.

Il la libéra et prit son sac pour sortir.

- Allez, le dîner va bientôt être servi et nous devons nous changer.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis autour de la grande table réservée à leur maison, au milieu du brouhaha des autres étudiants. Les cheveux encore humides de la douche rapide qu'elle avait prise, Mélisande fut la cible de plusieurs remarques gentiment moqueuses d'autres élèves, qui la comparaient à un épouvantail. Ce n'était pas spécialement le terme pouvant décrire la jeune fille mais elle l'acceptait avec bonne humeur, désireuse surtout de reprendre les forces qu'elle avait perdues à l'entraînement. Prenant une pomme dans le saladier tout en remettant ses longs cheveux châtains derrière son oreille, elle n'entendit pas le groupe des Maraudeurs arriver derrière elle.

- Remise de tes émotions, Green ? Deux Cognards en l'espace de quelques mois, tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup ?

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Potter, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement en croquant sa pomme d'un air suprêmement indifférent.

Sans doute peu habitué à ce qu'on ne réponde pas à ses piques, le dit James poussa un autre Maraudeur du coude.

- La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de viser la tête, renchérit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- La prochaine fois, tu commenceras par réussir les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe.

Elle avait repris le sourire de son interlocuteur pour asséner cette rumeur qui courait, comme quoi le grand Sirius Black avait tenté de rejoindre l'équipe en deuxième année et n'aurait pas réussi, contrairement à son meilleur ami. Personnellement, elle n'en croyait pas un mot, persuadée qu'il préférait de loin jouer au séducteur plutôt que de se fatiguer à courir après une balle. Mais elle savait qu'il réagirait à cette remarque sur son inaptitude à réussir quelque chose.

Comme prévu, les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent, signe qu'elle avait fait mouche. Mais il ne perdit pas son sourire et elle crut même voir une lueur d'intérêt s'y allumer par la suite. Il reprit sa marche en direction de la table des Lions et les autres les suivirent, sous les murmures des filles de Serdaigle.

- Tu es folle de lui avoir parlé comme ça, murmura sa voisine, une douce et charmante petite rousse au nez piqueté de tâches de rousseur, que Mélisande soupçonnait d'être l'une des membres du fan club qui s'était créé en l'honneur du groupe de fauteurs de troubles.

La joueuse haussa les épaules, tendant la main pour récupérer le plat de pommes de terre qu'Orest lui donna, un mélange d'amusement et de réprobation dans le regard. Mélisande lui tira la langue et se servit abondamment, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui s'était passé. Elle parvint même à éviter leurs regards en quittant la Grande Salle en direction des dortoirs, où elle espérait passer une bonne et longue nuit nécessaire à l'assimilation des nombreux rouleaux de parchemins des non moins nombreuses matières des septième année. Les ASPIC approchaient et étaient source de beaucoup de pression pour les élèves dont Mélisande faisait partie.

Dans un an, elle quitterait Poudlard, songea-t-elle en se glissant sous les draps tièdes avec un brin de mélancolie. Elle avait hâte d'entrer dans la vie active mais savait qu'elle regretterait un peu l'ambiance du château, les cours, les amis et tout ce qui avait fait sa vie durant ces sept dernières années. En fermant les paupières et en visualisant le visage de Sirius Black, elle se dit qu'au moins, elle ne regretterait jamais ce crétin de Maraudeur.

En songeant avec effroi qu'elle commençait à parler comme Orest, elle souffla la bougie et sombra dans le sommeil.

**o o o**

- Comment, le match est annulé ?

Devant le panneau d'affichage des prochaines rencontres, Mélisande vit le capitaine et son équipe engager un débat animé. Curieuse, elle profita de leur distraction pour observer ce qui les rendait dans cet état : en effet, le match devant normalement se dérouler à la fin de la semaine entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard venait d'être annulé. Le message n'expliquait ni les raisons, ni quelle serait la solution de remplacement, mais cela semblait fortement dérouter les rouge et or. Tous renchérissaient de théories farfelues, la plupart en rapport avec la réputation de tricheurs des Serpentard.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils ont réussi à faire annuler le match parce que leur gardien est encore cloué au lit et qu'ils ne veulent pas le faire remplacer, fulminait l'une des poursuiveuses, une grande brune dont les yeux noisettes lançaient des éclairs.

- A moins qu'ils n'aient voulu changer l'ordre des équipes pour récupérer un maximum de points pour le décompte final, lança Marc Jenkins, l'un des batteurs.

Le ton était monté très vite mais Minerva McGonagall, qui portait comme à son ordinaire un chapeau pointu et son air sévère, était arrivée. Elle était suivie de la jeune Rolanda Bibine, le professeur de vol.

- Un peu de silence, intima-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, qui calma aussitôt les élèves de sa maison.

- Mais professeur, le match...

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle avec raideur. Mon confrère de Serpentard a jugé... judicieux, est-ce le mot qu'il a utilisé ?, de reporter le match opposant l'équipe de sa maison à la mienne pour des raisons de remplacement. Leur gardien est manifestement hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste à cause d'un virus dont on ignore l'origine et aucun remplaçant n'est à ce jour assez formé pour le remplacer.

- Je le savais ! cria la poursuiveuse avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche, freinée dans son élan par le regard de sa directrice.

- Bien, je disais donc que Gryffondor affrontera Serpentard à la fin de la saison. Le match de cette semaine est donc annulé, je suis désolée.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le capitaine de Gryffondor prit la parole.

- C'est-à-dire que nous jouerons deux fois d'affilée, contre Serdaigle et Serpentard ?

Le professeur soupira, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est en effet ce qui est prévu, Monsieur Ferguson.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, lança un joueur jusqu'à présent muet. Nous nous sommes entraînés très dur pour disputer ce match, on ne peut pas ne pas jouer avant février !

- Il n'est pas question de ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Kent, intervint le professeur Bibine, mais de ce qui est possible dans la mesure de nos moyens. Nous ne pouvons demander à la maison Serdaigle de disputer un match à si peu de jours d'intervalle.

- Nous acceptons, fusa une voix grave que Mélisance reconnut comme étant celle d'Orest.

Le capitaine s'était avancé jusqu'à la directrice de Gryffondor, calme.

- Je pense parler au nom de mon équipe pour dire que nous ne voyons pas d'inconvénient à échanger notre rencontre avec les Serpentard, qui pourront jouer le dernier match de la saison, fin mai.

Les murmures s'épaissirent jusqu'à former un véritable boucan que la femme s'empressa d'interrompre d'un geste de la main. Elle observa un instant le visage déterminé d'Orest.

- Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur Miller ? Vous n'aurez que cinq jours pour entraîner votre équipe, et je ne sais pas si le règlement m'autorise à accepter votre proposition.

- Orest, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mélisande avait tiré la manche de son ami dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention mais il s'était dégagé sans la regarder.

- Je suis sûr, professeur. Si le règlement l'autorise, nous nous engageons à disputer le premier match de la saison contre les Gryffondor.

Désespérée, Mélisande resta silencieuse, écoutant le capitaine de leur équipe se jeter littéralement dans la gueule du loup. Ils s'étaient entraînés pour affronter, à la fin du mois, l'équipe de la maison Poufsouffle, et voilà qu'ils devaient maintenant assimiler une stratégie pour s'opposer à la brillante équipe gagnante de l'année passée. Tout ça en moins d'une semaine.

- Orest, dis-moi tu que tu sais ce que tu fais, soupira-t-elle devant la scène dont elle n'était que l'impuissante spectatrice.

**o o o**

- Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Orest !

L'une des poursuiveuses, le nez rougi par le froid, regardait son capitaine avec un mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Depuis que la demande du jeune homme avait été acceptée, les Serdaigle s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied pour leur premier match contre Gryffondor, le samedi qui arrivait.

- Nous faire affronter les Gryffondor si tôt après le début d'année, alors que nous ne sommes pas préparés, qu'avais-tu en tête ?

- Surtout que nous avons un match contre Poufsouffle quelques semaines après, tu crois vraiment qu'on est capable de gérer autant de pression et d'entraînement ?

Orest écouta leurs récriminations de longues minutes, le visage impassible, avant de prendre la parole une fois que tous se furent tus.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour nous pénaliser, mais au contraire dans votre intérêt.

Devant ses joueurs qui l'écoutaient, attentifs mais pas convaincus, il continua.

- Affronter les Gryffondor juste avant les examens de fin d'année est un pari risqué : la majorité de notre équipe est composée de joueurs de dernière année, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de privilégier le Quidditch à nos études. Pour les jeunes joueurs que nous avons accueillis il y a peu, ils auront toujours la chance de reprendre le flambeau et de gagner la Coupe.

- Mais nous..., commença l'un des joueurs.

- Nous pouvons gagner le match de samedi, le coupa Orest. Parce que nous avons une technique de jeu que n'ont pas préparée les Gryffondor. Je les ai observé, au dernier entraînement : ils ont tout misé sur les passes rapides, sachant que les Serpentard sont plutôt lents dans la défense et agressifs en attaque. Nous avons au contraire des poursuiveurs agiles et une nouvelle stratégie qu'ils ne connaissent pas, à laquelle ils vont également devoir s'habituer en peu de jours. Affronter l'équipe favorite dès le début nous permettra également de rattraper notre retard durant les autres matchs, plutôt que de tout miser sur la dernière rencontre comme nous le faisons habituellement. Perdre un premier match est moins important que de perdre le dernier, en revanche le gagner est un excellent signe pour la suite.

La calme assurance avec laquelle il s'exprimait sembla porter ses fruits. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon les dés étaient irrémédiablement jetés. Courageusement, les Serdaigle se préparèrent pour le match qui allait débuter la saison de l'année.

Le vendredi, Mélisande tomba à plat ventre sur son lit et ne bougea plus. Inquiète, la blonde Diane, sa voisine de lit et de cours, s'approcha et lui toucha l'épaule.

- Melly ? Tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse.

- Mélisande ? répéta-t-elle.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, gémit la concernée en tournant la tête afin de pouvoir parler. J'ai passé plus de quatre heures sur ce fichu balai, tout ça pour apprendre une feinte que je ne maîtrise même pas.

Elle désespérait non de s'entraîner autant, mais de devoir le faire, comme si elle avait voulu exceller dès la première heure. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, surtout dans cette situation où tous devaient apprendre une tactique en quelques jours à peine. Ils étaient tous épuisés, et peu à peu la détermination les quittait. Mais il fallait se ressaisir, le match était le lendemain.

Se traînant jusqu'à la douche avec difficulté, Mélisande laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps meurtri. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient dans le dos et elle avait les yeux fermés, pour éviter à l'eau d'y entrer. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, sentant peu à peu la tension disparaître. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir pessimiste, ils avaient toutes leurs chances. Et ce vaniteux de Potter pouvait toujours parader avec son vif d'or et son insigne de préfet-en-chef - Merlin, comment Dumbledore avait-il pu -, il ne parviendrait pas à leur saper le moral.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes une équipe merveilleuse et vous allez les battre haut la main, la rassura Diane en se couchant dans son lit tandis que Mélisande rabattait la couverture du sien.

- J'espère, répondit la jeune fille en prenant l'ouvrage de Potions qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de chevet.

Ce "j'espère" perdura jusqu'au lendemain, lorsque la foule en délire accueillit le commentateur du match qui prenait place dans les gradins.

Inspirant profondément, Mélisande tira sur sa robe d'un bleu azur, symbole de sa maison. Il fallait qu'elle reste positive. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était sortie des vestiaires alors que le reste de son équipe était encore en train de se préparer, et elle songea qu'elle avait besoin de se ressaisir, seule, durant quelques minutes.

- Hé, Green.

Manifestement, c'était perdu pour la solitude. D'un pas souple, Sirius Black s'était avancé vers elle.

- Prête pour le match de ta vie ? Essaye de rester accrochée, cette fois.

- C'est gentil de venir m'encourager, Black, mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les vestiaires réservés aux joueurs ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai mes entrées. Je venais vous souhaiter bonne chance, même si je reste fidèle à ma maison. C'était courageux de votre part de vous proposer en remplacement, vraiment, mais toi comme moi savons que c'est perdu d'avance.

Tout l'instinct combattif de la jeune fille se mit en marche.

- Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle sera l'issue de ce match avant la fin, nous pouvons tout à fait remporter la victoire.

Il sourit, l'air peu convaincu.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu essayes de me distraire mais ça ne marchera pas, asséna-t-elle en tournant les talons, voulant retourner aux vestiaires avec les autres en attendant le début du match.

- Je n'essaye rien du tout, je te prépare simplement à la triste vérité. Mais peut-être voudrais-tu parier ?

Surprise, elle le regarda.

- Parier ? Sur quoi ?

- Sur la victoire de ce match, répondit-il tranquillement. Si Gryffondor gagne, je me réserve le droit de te demander n'importe quoi, selon mon bon plaisir. Si Serdaigle est vainqueur, eh bien... Disons que tu pourras pavaner à ton aise jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Si je comprends bien, un gage pour une victoire ? répéta-t-elle afin d'être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

- Étant donné que je suis persuadé de ce que j'avance, oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Il semblait si sûr de lui que Mélisande, sans songer aux principes qu'avait tenté de lui inculquer Orest, releva fièrement le menton.

- Pari tenu.

- Alors que le meilleur gagne, Green, lança-t-il avant de disparaître tandis que résonnait dans le stade le discours tant attendu.

_« Mesdames et messieurs, supporters et professeurs, je déclare ouverte la première rencontre sportive de l'année ! » _


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à :_ **stormland** (merci ma fili-chouchoute, la suite est là !), **Mina Wolf** (oui j'essaye dans la mesure du possible d'écarter PG, j'espère y arriver ; merci de ta review et du compliment, car j'ai une sainte horreur des Mary Sue !), **CFLM Angel** (merci beaucoup !), **Mathde** (haha en effet le Quidditch sera plus présent, ne serait-ce que dans cette suite où j'ai passé un temps fou à assimiler les figures de ce sport comme la maniaque du détail que je suis ; merci de ta review !)._  
_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 2 : Baby's in Black  
_

* * *

Les mains agrippées au manche de son balai, Mélisande observait la foule étrangement bigarrée de rouge et de bleu. Elle comprit alors que l'adrénaline des matchs lui avait atrocement manqué, surtout après son arrêt brutal à la fin de sa sixième année. A ses côtés tandis que le commentateur faisait la présentation de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui arrivait, Orest lui souriait, confiant.

- Prête à marquer, Mel ?

- On ne peut plus prête, capitaine.

_Et gare aux Cognards..._ Pestant contre sa petite voix intérieure, qui avait pour l'occasion le timbre de celle de Black, elle se força à ne plus y penser. Elle comptait sur Orest pour la protéger de ces dangereuses créations sorcières, et elle se sentait de toute façon plus motivée que jamais à les éviter.

Le coup d'envoi fut sifflé et le Souaffle lancé par l'arbitre. Gryffondor s'en empara aussitôt et les cris des supporters firent mal aux oreilles de Mélisande.

- Gryffondor a le Souaffle ! Tiens, il semblerait que la stratégie des Lions se soit adaptée à l'équipe contre laquelle ils jouent : plus de passes rapides auxquelles ils nous avaient habitués, mais de longues main-mises sur la balle, afin d'éviter à l'équipe adverse de les contrer. Et c'est une magnifique passe qui permet de marquer un... Buuuut !

La partie du gradin habillé de rouge et d'or se leva, en liesse. Le gardien des Serdaigle lança un regard désolé à Orest qui le réconforta d'un regard. Mélisande, elle, fulminait. C'était une idée stupide d'avoir voulu affronter les Gryffondor si tôt, ils n'étaient pas prêts. Mais loin de la décourager, cette idée lui donna encore plus de rage de vaincre.

Le poursuiveur adverse était en mauvaise passe : Mélisande le vit en proie à deux de ses coéquipiers et comprit ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Fendant le terrain à toute vitesse, elle se contraignit à ne pas ralentir, se préparant à heurter le poursuiveur s'il ne faisait rien. Généralement, cette figure portait ses fruits car aucune personne saine d'esprit n'avait envie de recevoir un choc aussi violent, mais il était arrivé des cas exceptionnel où les deux joueurs, têtus, avaient été sortis du terrain à cause d'une grave commotion.

Heureusement pour elle, son adversaire savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à abandonner pour cette fois. Effectuant un retrait calculé afin de se dégager de l'étau dans lequel les autres le compressaient, il parvint à se dégager mais lâcha le Souaffle que la jeune fille s'empressa de poursuivre, en donnant à son balai tout l'élan dont il était capable. En se saisissant de la lourde balle, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

- Et c'est une formidable Pince de Parkin que nous livrent ici les Aigles ! Mélisande Green s'est emparé du Souaffle, va-t-elle réussir à marquer pour égaliser ?

La jeune fille vit les poursuiveurs adverses lui foncer dessus tandis que les batteurs se préparaient à la faire chuter, une nouvelle fois. Serrant le Souaffle contre elle, elle se tendit et se dirigea vers les buts adverses, tentant de distinguer ses coéquipiers, voletant en zigzag afin de dérouter ses poursuivants. Ceux-ci étaient trop loin pour qu'elle risque une passe qui leur aurait fait perdre la précieuse balle et elle continua à voler en direction du gardien de Gryffondor qui la regardait, goguenard. Elle vit un Cognard filer vers elle à toute allure et ne chercha même pas à viser : lançant la balle à toute volée, elle effectua un brusque écart pour éviter la balle qui se chercha alors une nouvelle victime.

- Bien joué, Green ! Serdaigle marque !

Les applaudissements des bleu et bronze résonnèrent sur le terrain. Ne réprimant pas le sourire réjoui qui étirait ses lèvres, Mélisande ne perdit pas de temps en vaines acclamations, attendit que le gardien lance à nouveau le Souaffle pour foncer en attaque et le récupérer. Elle vit alors les poursuiveurs adverses s'organiser et se diriger rapidement vers leurs buts, Potter en tête.

- Attaque en faucon, murmura Jane, sa coéquipière.

- On peut tout à fait contrer cette figure avec une défense en double batte, répliqua Mélisande en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'Orest l'entende.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme et le deuxième batteur avaient frappé le Cognard d'un même geste, lui donnant un surcroît de puissance. L'alliance des Gryffondor se désordonna pour l'éviter mais l'un d'entre eux, volant en contrebas, récupéra le Souaffle que James avait laissé tomber en voyant ses adversaires se précipiter vers lui. L'autre profita de cette diversion pour foncer vers les buts et lancer le Souaffle.

- Très belle attaque des Gryffondor, mais le gardien de Serdaigle s'était préparé et il a admirablement contré ce boulet de canon. Le premier match de la saison promet d'être riche en émotions !

Mélisande sentait les gouttes de sueurs perler sur son nez. Ce n'était pas seulement le premier match, c'était aussi son amour propre qui était en jeu. Dans les gradins, elle chercha Black du regard, et crut le distinguer aux côtés des autres Maraudeurs, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Elle pensa avoir rêvé mais il agita la main comme pour la saluer, et elle détourna les yeux avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu vas voir, quand on aura gagné, marmonna-t-elle avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par une poursuiveuse.

- Mel, le Souaffle !

Les Gryffondor avaient en effet repris leur attaque et se dirigeaient vers les buts. Pestant contre son inattention, elle se dépêcha de retourner en défense, mais cette fois les joueurs furent plus rapides et la foule put acclamer le second but de l'équipe rouge et or.

Ce fut la lutte durant de longues minutes, qui bientôt furent des dizaines. Au bout de deux heures éreintantes, aucun attrapeur n'avait vu le Vif et les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude : 110 points pour Serdaigle, 130 pour Gryffondor. Les Serdaigle sentaient qu'ils pouvaient gagner, malgré la pluie fine qui commençait à tomber.

- Oh, quelle misère ! Voilà que l'un des batteurs de Serdaigle a reçu un Cognard, va-t-il pouvoir continuer à jouer ?

Orest ! Mélisande tenta de distinguer son ami mais celui-ci était introuvable. Les cris venant d'en bas lui apprirent que leur batteur, touché à la tête, était tombé de son balai et avait été récupéré par l'infirmière. Mais Orest apparut à ses côtés, le visage fermé, la batte à la main.

- S'il ne se relève pas, nous devrons faire appel au remplaçant.

Mélisande observa avec angoisse le corps du batteur tandis que l'arbitre sifflait une pause dans le jeu. Il restait immobile, un mince filet rouge coulant le long de sa tempe. Madame Bibine agita la tête d'un air désolé et siffla un changement de joueur. Le remplaçant, un brun athlétique au teint clair, entra sur le terrain et salua ses coéquipiers avant de s'envoler. Le jeu pouvait reprendre.

Mais c'était comme si la perte d'un joueur avait déséquilibré l'équipe entière. Le gardien laissa entrer trois Souaffles, creusant encore l'avance des Gryffondor. Dans un ultime effort, Melisande puis une autre poursuiveuse parvinrent à marquer, mais cela ne suffisait pas, tout reposait désormais sur les attrapeurs.

Celui de Serdaigle semblait nerveux, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose. De son côté, l'attrapeur adverse scrutait l'horizon, parfaitement détendu. Il semblait compter entièrement sur son équipe pour marquer des points et attendre simplement que le Vif d'or vienne à lui.

- L'attrapeur de Gryffondor aurait-il vu quelque chose ? Il se dirige en effet vers les gradins nord, attiré par ce qui semble être... un éclair doré ?

Mélisande eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir qu'elle vit en effet les deux attrapeurs manche contre manche, suivant de toute la vitesse de leur balai la petite balle dorée.

- Et c'est un nouveau but pour Gryffondor !

Elle sursauta. Potter venait à nouveau de marquer, et jetait sur elle un regard suffisant. Son ami lui avait-il expliqué leur pari ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fit en sorte d'arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille et lui murmura, la faisant frissonner :

- J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour les prochains mois.

Il disparut avant qu'elle puisse répliquer. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle essaya de ne plus y penser : quel que soit le résultat de ce match, elle assumerait son choix d'avoir voulu plonger stupidement dans le piège que lui avait tendu le Maraudeur. Elle savait qu'il profiterait sans doute plus de sa victoire qu'elle de la sienne : à la rigueur lui demanderait-elle de porter une robe de Quidditch bleue pour le punir, mais lui saurait trouver _la_ chose qui risquait de ruiner sa vie sociale et étudiante. Orest allait la tuer.

- On se ressaisit, ils n'ont que quelques dizaines de points d'avance ! tonna Orest à l'attention de ses joueurs.

Il avait raison, pensa Mélisande en reprenant son vol pour tenter de récupérer le Souaffle. Les attrapeurs semblaient avoir perdu la trace du Vif et tout était encore jouable. Une passe rapide lui permit de foncer en direction des buts adverses, où elle se retrouva de nouveau face à Potter. Il lui souriait, mais ce sourire était de mauvaise augure.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir marquer ?

- Je ne parle pas à mes adversaires, répliqua-t-elle en se préparant à tirer.

Elle sentit alors une pression sur ses côtés et ne parvint qu'à grand-peine à conserver la balle.

_J'y crois pas_, pesta-t-elle. Ils lui refaisaient la Pince de Parkin, et elle s'était laissée avoir. Nonchalamment, le poursuiveur rouge et or lui prit la balle des mains malgré l'effort qu'elle fit pour le garder, et elle fut libérée.

- Mais... Attendez, que vois-je ? Serait-ce la fin du match ?

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle tendait la main vers le Vif, et Mélisande se sentit chargée d'une émotion toute nouvelle. Enfin, ils allaient gagner ! Les doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'un horrible bruit de craquement se fit entendre, et le joueur recula sa main. Le Cognard habilement lancé par le batteur adverse venait de briser le manche de son balai et celui-ci chutait désormais sans que son propriétaire puisse le relever.

Mélisande fit alors quelque chose de stupide : se penchant en avant, elle donna toute son impulsion au balai afin de tenter de sauver son coéquipier. Elle le vit à quelques mètres, en chute libre, et tendit le bras pour le rattraper. Mais elle calcula mal sa trajectoire et, au moment où elle le tenait enfin, son balai ne put remonter suffisamment tôt pour leur éviter à tout les deux un roulé boulé sur l'herbe détrempée.

- Gryffondor s'est emparé du Vif d'or et gagne ainsi le premier match de la saison !

Les hurlements de joie des supporters étaient quasiment inaudibles pour la jeune fille qui, à terre, semblait incapable de se relever. Gardant obstinément les yeux fermés, elle songea que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait sur son balai, comme il y a quelques minutes. Elle priait Merlin et toutes ses représentations pour que ce ne soit pas la réalité. Malheureusement, la douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque son capitaine la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'infirmerie était bien réelle. Les larmes de rage se mêlaient à la pluie.

- J'ai essayé, tu sais, soupira-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Orest se contenta de la serrer contre lui, en songeant que cette phrase ne s'adressait peut-être pas à lui...

**o o o**

Mélisande ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, éblouie par l'éclat du soleil du matin. Où était-elle ? Manifestement, elle avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et avait bénéficié des soins experts de l'infirmière : elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur si ce n'est un certain raidissement au niveau de ses muscles, sans doute car elle était restée longtemps immobile.

Tendant le bras comme pour s'assurer qu'elle en était capable, elle se réjouit de constater qu'il était tout à fait valide. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus vraiment à quel endroit elle avait été amochée, ayant reçu le corps de l'attrapeur de plein fouet. Elle lui avait sans doute évité un sérieux rendez-vous avec le sol, mais avait fait office de filet de sécurité. Se relevant à demi en grimaçant, elle tâtonna à la recherche du verre d'eau habituellement posé au chevet des malades. Elle l'avala d'un trait et soupira.

- Perdu, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

De peu, ils avaient perdu. Sans ce Cognard, elle serait en train de fêter sa victoire dans leur salle commune tout en réfléchissant au gage de Black. Au lieu de ça, elle passait son dimanche enfermée à l'infirmerie, elle qui détestait plus que tout les espaces clos. Non qu'elle soit claustrophobe, mais elle avait l'habitude des grands espaces où voler et avait du mal à rester immobile sans raison.

Elle craignait de voir le visage de Black apparaître derrière le baldaquin blanc de son lit, mais se dit qu'il aurait au moins la décence d'attendre qu'elle soit rétablie. Non ?

- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Elle se tendit mais ce n'était qu'Orest, l'air de meilleure humeur que la veille. Sans doute avait-il fini par relativiser en se répétant le discours qu'il avait fait il y a quelques jours : ce n'était que le premier match, et ils avaient le temps de compenser leur défaite.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Orest. Je me dis juste que je dois être maudite : en deux matchs, deux Cognards.

- Le deuxième ne t'était pas vraiment destiné, commenta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, qui laissa entendre un léger grincement.

- Disons dans ce cas que je suis en quête du danger, sourit-elle.

- Ça, je le savais déjà.

Mélisande songea un instant à lui parler du pari, mais se dit avec raison qu'il risquait de lui faire une leçon de morale dont il avait le secret. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à admettre qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois eu tort de se laisser emporter par sa tendance à répondre aux provocations. Elle se demanda comment pouvait faire les gens pour rester distants et hautains dans ce genre de situation : sans doute Orest aurait-il réagi comme elle en entendant le Maraudeur dénigrer ainsi leur équipe, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Elle soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Comme je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est que le premier match, et nous devons nous préparer pour la rencontre avec Poufsouffle à la fin du mois. Nous avons des points d'avance et leur équipe est forte, mais beaucoup moins dangereuse que celle des Gryffondor. Nous avons toutes nos chances.

- Je sais, c'est seulement que j'aimerais remporter la Coupe, avant de...

Il comprit sans quelle ait eu besoin de terminer sa phrase. Il savait la jeune fille attachée au château et, malgré sa volonté de fer de parvenir au métier de ses rêves, il connaissait également cette peur de mal faire qui était la sienne. Quitter Poudlard était entrer dans un monde d'incertitude, où les rêves n'étaient pas toujours possibles et où le moindre faux pas pouvait vous faire chuter. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle rageait, chaque année, de perdre à si peu de points face aux Gryffondor : si elle ne remportait pas une banale Coupe étudiante, pourrait-elle faire sa place dans l'équipe si populaire qu'elle convoitait ?

- Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté.

L'air mystérieux, surveillant l'entrée du bureau de l'infirmière pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche. Mélisande ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais bien que je déteste le chocolat.

- Je sais, admit-il. Mais pas la carte qui est à l'intérieur.

Mélisande se redressa brusquement, intéressée.

- Tu as trouvé la carte qu'il me manque ?

- Va savoir, répondit-il en tenant la chocogrenouille hors de sa portée.

- Orest, gémit-elle en tendant le bras.

Magnanime, il la lui tendit et sourit de voir son visage s'éclairer à la vue du visage de Carlotta Pinkstone, l'ultime carte rare qui manquait à sa collection. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cette jeune fille à l'air si sérieux pouvait perdre son temps dans ce genre de futilités, mais cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. C'était une facette d'enfant qui perdurait dans cette adolescente grandie trop vite, qui avait très vite appris à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens et qui s'était toujours battue pour ce qu'elle voulait, avec une détermination inébranlable.

- J'imagine que j'ai l'insigne honneur de manger tes restes ?

Elle lui redonna la friandise sans regret, se contentant d'observer la carte scintillante.

- Merci, Orest. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

Sa présence ou un peu de cette joie qui l'avait envahie ? Nul ne saurait le dire, mais elle se sentait bien. Ce fut à cet instant que l'infirmière sortit de son bureau et demanda au jeune homme de laisser sa malade se reposer. Mélisande pourrait sortir d'ici quelques heures, mais devait boire une ultime potion afin de guérir les dernières contusions. De bonne grâce, celle-ci avala d'un trait le contenu du verre et se mit à tousser : la boisson était atrocement poivrée.

- C'est infect, dit-elle en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Je veux dire, se corrigea-t-elle devant l'air courroucé de l'infirmière, que j'ai connu meilleur. Ce n'est pas mauvais ? C'est très bon ?

A sa dernière proposition, l'infirmière consentit à partir et laissa Mélisande seule. Celle-ci tapota un instant ses oreillers et s'y cala confortablement, prête à passer les dernières heures de sa captivité à réfléchir. A quoi ? Elle l'ignorait, c'était quelque chose qu'elle découvrait sur le moment. Peut-être réfléchirait-elle à une nouvelle stratégie pour battre les Poufsouffle à la fin du mois. Loin de se sentir fatiguée, elle débordait d'énergie pour enfin montrer de quoi elle était capable : ce n'était pas une défaite contre les Lions qui pouvait définir qu'elle était mauvaise.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés mais un bruit de pas attira son attention et elle les rouvrit.

- Black, soupira-t-elle. A croire que j'étais utopiste en pensant que tu attendrais ma sortie.

- Je venais simplement prendre des nouvelles.

Il avait l'air sérieux, mais elle ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu.

- Vraiment ?

- Bon, aussi pour me moquer un peu de toi, avoua-t-il en cessant de réprimer son sourire en coin. Je t'avais prévenue, non ?

Elle ne chercha même pas à corriger l'air de suffisance qu'il arborait, comme s'il était persuadé que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était parole divine.

- De notre défaite ou de ma propension à attirer les coups ?

- Les deux, je crois, réfléchit-il en venant près du lit, prêt à s'asseoir au même endroit qu'Orest avant lui.

Mais Mélisande lui envoya l'un de ses coussins dans la tête afin de le dissuader.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité à rester.

Quel était son lien avec le Maraudeur ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, et il ne devait pas l'apprécier outre mesure même si ses sarcasmes n'avaient pas l'âpreté de ceux qu'il réservait à d'autres élèves. Les quelques cours qu'ils avaient en commun ne les avaient encore jamais réunis et ils ne se croisaient que durant les matchs qu'elle disputait ou qu'ils observaient tous les deux en spectateur. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait rien de lui si ce n'est ce que tout le monde savait : un incorrigible séducteur doublé d'un égocentrique arrogant.

Comme à peu près tous les membres de ce groupe, songea-t-elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités, et c'est donc d'un ton ferme qu'elle s'exprima.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me demander ? Acclamer Gryffondor durant tous ses matchs de l'année ? Porter tes affaires pour aller en cours ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit.

- Pas vraiment. Mais, comme tu dis, je suis assez gentleman pour attendre ta sortie de l'infirmerie.

Sa venue avait été calculée, à n'en pas douter. Il avait fait exprès de venir pour lui rappeler son engagement et la laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'au jour fatidique. Mélisande comprit alors quelque chose : Sirius Black n'était pas qu'un simple dragueur, moqueur et méprisant. C'était également un foutu tortionnaire.

Le lendemain, Mélisande était comme d'habitude assise en classe de Sortilèges, en compagnie des Poufsouffle qui avaient cet avantage d'être des gens sérieux. On était loin du brouhaha des Gryffondor ou des ricanements discrets des Serpentard, elle put donc se concentrer sur ses cours et réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait dans les prochaines heures. Elle n'avait pas croisé Black au petit déjeuner, ni d'ailleurs aucun des quatre compères, et commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Sa vie, oui. Sept année dans la même promotion que les Maraudeurs lui avaient permis de se faire sa petite idée sur leurs habitudes.

- Mel ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers sa voisine.

- Je te demandais si tu avais rendu le rouleau de parchemin demandé en Métamorphose.

- Pas encore, mais il est pour la semaine prochaine, non ? Je l'ai pratiquement terminé.

L'entraînement quotidien que le capitaine leur faisait subir avait quelque peu mis à mal l'habitude de Mélisande de s'avancer dans ses devoirs, mais elle était tout de même parvenue à écrire près de la moitié. Espérons que les retombées du pari n'allaient pas mettre à mal son travail scolaire, pensa-t-elle en bonne Serdaigle.

Soudain, une sensation de froid s'insinua dans son dos, et elle sentit, elle _sentit_, que c'était le moment. En effet, lorsque le cours prit fin et qu'elle sortit de la salle pour aller déjeuner, elle vit le petit groupe adossé au mur, manifestement en train de l'attendre. Black en tête, évidemment.

- Mon amour ! lança-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, attirant la moitié des regards féminins sur eux.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? fut la réponse grinçante qu'il obtint.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la tirer par le bras. Elle avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait. Une fois arrivés dans un endroit plus tranquille, ils furent rejoints par les trois autres. Le poursuiveur portait un sac qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les yeux de Mélisande passèrent du sac à son propriétaire à quelques reprises, jusqu'à ce que Sirius reprenne la parole.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Franchement, vous étiez obligés de faire toute cette mise en scène ? soupira-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondirent-ils en chœur comme si elle avait posé une question on ne peut plus idiote.

- Étant donné que ton équipe a lamentablement...

- A quelques points près, s'il te plait, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec, outrée de ce mépris ouvertement affiché pour son équipe.

Les autres ricanèrent et Sirius haussa les épaules, les propos de la jeune fille lui passant manifestement bien au-dessus de la tête.

- Si tu veux. Étant donné, donc, que ton équipe a malheureusement et étrangement perdu, tu as jusqu'au prochain match pour changer la donne.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- C'est-à-dire que les conséquences de ta défaite de samedi sont dans ce sac - il souleva le dit sac afin de lui rappeler son existence - mais dans le cas où Serdaigle ne gagnerait pas contre Poufsouffle, je me réserve le droit de continuer notre jeu.

- C'est injuste ! se révolta-t-elle.

- La vie est injuste, répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement sentencieux. Bien entendu, ta victoire future ne te donnera pas le droit de mener la danse, simplement d'y mettre fin.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Les Gryffondor pouvaient bien critiquer les Serpentard mais ils pouvaient preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi. Un gage était un gage, et il venait de le prolonger alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle ne comprenait même pas qu'ils aient envie de faire durer ce petit jeu, ils devaient avoir bien d'autres choses à faire. A moins qu'ils ne soient mutuellement offert comme cadeau de noël de traumatiser une innocente élève. Étant donné le plaisir visible que tous semblaient prendre, mis à part peut-être Remus Lupin qui la regardait avec un soupçon de compassion, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas sans doute pas loin de la vérité.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle leur ferait payer ça. Tandis que le jeune homme commençait à sortir divers objets du sac, elle se dit qu'il suffisait qu'elle emprunte la batte d'Orest, qu'elle parvienne à trouver le mot de passe des Gryffondor et que...

- Voilà, c'est pour toi.

Mélisande se retrouva en possession d'une guirlande magique lumineuse, d'un bonnet représentant un lion et d'une tenue écarlate, sur laquelle étaient cousues des boules de noël. L'héritier Potter lui tendit, de plus, une banderole dont elle ne distinguait pas très bien le texte. Elle le regarda d'un œil circonspect, ne sachant pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

- Prenez des cours de couture, un de ces quatre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça ? Ta tenue pour les prochaines heures, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Déplie la bannière, lui conseilla James avec un rictus.

Mélisande obéit et se retrouva face à une véritable horreur, où étaient inscrits les mots suivant : _"Je soutiens les Gryffondor, j'aime Sirius, vive l'équipe des Lions"_.

- On aurait aimé attendre noël pour véritablement justifier les boules, lui apprirent-ils, mais on était trop impatients de te voir la porter.

- Hors de question, siffla-t-elle en laissant tomber la bannière. Et d'abord je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez cru utile d'ajouter ce "j'aime Sirius" ?

- Question d'égo, répondit le concerné avec insouciance. Il est évident qu'on ne peut que m'aimer bien plus que tous les Gryffondor réunis.

Mélisande leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'amour de sa propre personne. C'était un coup bas. _Un foutu coup bas_, pesta-t-elle en elle-même, jurant pour la seconde fois en un temps réduit.

- Et si je refuse ? tenta-t-elle.

- On trouvera autre chose, lui répondit le poursuiveur. Quelque chose de pire, ajouta-t-il comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir parlé, Potter.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, les yeux sombres, mais il fut calmé d'un geste par Remus. La Serdaigle eut l'impression de voir un double d'Orest et d'elle-même mais était bien trop sous le choc pour se permettre de sourire. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Pouvait-elle risquer un gage encore pire, mais qui peut-être ne toucherait pas au Quidditch ? Car elle ne pouvait pas, non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas afficher une allégeance aux lions qui n'était pas la sienne. Orest allait lui en vouloir, et, _oh_... Orest, gémit-elle en imaginant la réaction de son ami quand elle devrait s'asseoir à côté de lui au repas.

- Tu as le choix, conclut Sirius d'un ton nonchalant, sachant parfaitement à quoi elle pensait.

Son air semblait dénoter un profond amusement ainsi qu'un message codé, que Mélisande comprit comme ça : la prochaine fois, ma chère, tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais parier avec Sirius Black. A vrai dire, elle le savait déjà, mais s'était laissée emporter comme une débutante. Inspirant profondément en se baissant pour reprendre la bannière, elle donna à sa phrase toute la fermeté dont elle était capable.

- Très bien. J'imagine que je dois commencer maintenant ?

- Bien vu. A ce soir Green, lança Sirius de ce curieux rire de gorge qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Laissé seule avec sa tenue, Mélisande essaya de relativiser. Elle n'allait après tout que passer la journée déguisée en sapin de Noël, en portant un chapeau-lion et en affirmant devant tous qu'elle soutenait l'équipe qui venait de ridiculiser une fois de plus celle à laquelle elle appartenait.

- On peut toujours trouver pire, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer en se parlant à elle-même, soulevant la guirlande qui se mit alors à chantonner un air de noël dépassé.

Enfin, en théorie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à :_ **feufollet** (ravie d'être parmi les fictions que tu commentes ! j'essaye en effet de m'éloigner de PG tout en gardant la touche qui a fait qu'elle a plu, j'espère y parvenir ; merci de ta review !), **Zod'a Quatique** (bonne année à toi aussi, douze jours de retard mais c'est un détail haha ; merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant), **CFLM angel** (haha c'est le cas de le dire ! merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira), **stormland** (parlons-en, de l'égo de Black qui prend la place vacante au bar, hein Marls susu ; merci de ta review ah que oui !) et **Ayvi** pour ses précieux avis !

* * *

_CHAPITRE 3 : I saw her standing there  
_

* * *

Les pas dans le couloir étaient la seule chose trahissant sa présence. Tout le monde était bien évidemment en train de manger, même le petit groupe démoniaque qui l'avait abandonnée avec ce qu'elle considérait comme une punition divine, destinée à lui montrer qu'il ne fallait plus jamais qu'elle leur adresse la parole.

S'ils semblaient s'amuser à ce genre de situation, Mélisande était on ne peut plus tendue à l'idée de se tenir au milieu des autres dans cet accoutrement. La fierté et le sens du ridicule s'étaient battus durant sa conversation avec Black et la première avait vaincu la seconde, mais pas de beaucoup. La Serdaigle avait en horreur ce qui avait trait à l'originalité, à tout ce qui pouvait amener à une sortie du lot étudiant. Elle considérait que la discrétion était essentielle et que la seule bonne façon de se faire remarquer était par ses résultats ou ses victoires au Quidditch.

A chaque pas, la guirlande laissait entendre son chant que Mélisande craignait d'avoir en tête pour le reste de la journée. _Sonnez sonnez, cloches enneigées, sonnez sonnez, il est l'heure de s'habiller. Pour fêter no, pour fêter no, pour fêter noël ! Noël, Noël, Noël c'est trop bien ! Noël, Noël, Noël sous le sapin !_ Soit les concepteurs avaient manqué cruellement d'imagination ce jour-là, soit les Maraudeurs, s'ils en étaient à l'origine, avaient consommé un peu trop de Chocogrenouilles. Le sucre pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs sur la santé mentale des individus.

En soupirant, la jeune fille regarda les hautes portes de la Grande Salle qui se dressaient devant elle. Elle entendait le brouhaha à travers le bois épais et se dit qu'elle pourrait très bien attendre la fin du repas, et se mêler par la suite aux cours de l'après-midi. Mais son estomac criait famine et contrairement à ce que beaucoup semblaient penser, les chemins aux cuisines n'étaient pas extrêmement connus. Pour sa part, si elle ne rentrait pas maintenant c'était vache maigre jusqu'au soir. D'ailleurs, elle se disait à juste titre que les quatre compères n'hésiteraient pas à lui faire payer ce manquement aux règles d'amusement.

Le cœur battant, elle avança les mains jusqu'à la poignée, se rétracta, inspira longuement et poussa la porte. Si la venue tardive d'un élève n'était pas rare, en revanche la tenue de la jeune fille ne passa pas inaperçu. Les conversations se turent et tous regardèrent la Serdaigle, affublée de son bonnet lion, de sa tenue où cliquetaient les boules, et surtout de sa guirlande qui continuait à chantonner d'un air ravi : _Noël, Noël, Noël c'est trop bien ! Noël, Noël, Noël sous le sapin !_

Et encore, ils n'avaient pas vu la bannière, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas courageux vers Orest, qui lui avait gardé une place et qui la regardait d'un œil effaré. Peut-être était-il pire encore qu'elle-même en ce qui concernait la discrétion. Se laissant tomber lourdement sur le banc, les boules de noël bougeant au rythme de ses gestes, elle donna un coup sec sur la guirlande qui s'arrêta. Merlin soit loué.

- Mel, je ne veux pas paraître moqueuse, bien que ça me démange, mais...

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle en soupirant, prenant le plat de légumes que Bettina lui tendait.

Celle-ci plissa son nez recouvert de minuscules tâches de rousseur.

- A en croire le regard des professeurs, ils doivent se demander ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, continua-t-elle. Alors tu ferais mieux de nous le dire afin qu'on puisse te défendre, conclut-elle finalement avec intérêt.

Bettina était passionnée de ragots. Mieux, elle ne vivait que pour eux. Et le fait d'avoir une possibilité de rumeur sur la si sage Mélisande Green était comme un cadeau de noël en avance.

_NOËL NOËL NOËL NOËL._

Les guirlandes s'étaient remises à crier leur chant mais le coup donné quelques instants auparavant avait semble-t-il grillé le mécanisme, tout magique qu'il était. Mélisande essaya tant bien que mal de cesser cette litanie stridente, sous les rires des autres élèves et en particulier celui des Maraudeurs, qui l'observaient d'un air réjoui de la table des Gryffondor. Du haut de l'espace professoral, Minerva McGonagall se racla la gorge et Mélisande lui jeta un regard désolé.

Un énième coup sur la guirlande et le son fut affaibli, sans pour autant s'estomper. Le _noël noël noël_ continuait d'être entendu de ses plus proches voisins et Mélisande sentit ses joues brûler.

- Tu sais, lui confia Orest après un rapide coup d'œil, ça ne te va pas si mal.

- Vraiment ? rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton morne en attaquant son assiette.

- Tout à fait. La couleur de ta tenue sied parfaitement à ton teint.

Il sourit et croqua dans son pain sans se soucier du regard noir que sa coéquipière lui lança. Puis il reposa le morceau entamé et se tourna vers elle, sérieux cette fois.

- Plaisanteries mises à part, Mel, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Sentant Bettina tendre l'oreille, ainsi que la moitié de la table, et ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet avant de remplir son estomac, Mélisande haussa les épaules.

- Un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal, non ?

- Peut-être, mais tu risques la retenue pour ne pas porter ton uniforme.

Oh Merlin. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Et manifestement la directrice des Gryffondor pensait la même chose, car la Serdaigle la vie discuter avec ses collègues tout en la fixant. Mélisande chercha le regard de Sirius dans la foule et le vit, levant son verre dans sa direction en un toast moqueur. Le... Il le savait. Il ne pouvait que le savoir, lui qui était un expert en retenue. Elle se laissa tomber à plat front sur la table, découragée.

- Une retenue. A coup sûr, elle tombera pendant un entraînement de Quidditch.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de retenue. Elle était une élève exemplaire, peut-être pas surdouée, mais sérieuse, motivée et dont le brin d'inattention lorsqu'elle méditait sur des techniques sportives lui était pardonné grâce à son attitude en cours. Mais elle sentait que cette fois, son acte ne serait pas si aisément ignoré.

- Allons, avec un peu de chance tu t'en tireras avec un simple avertissement, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais comme les Maraudeurs.

Oh, ceux-là... Elle se força à rester silencieuse, se préparant mentalement au prochain face à face Serdaigle/Gryffondor. Si elle ne pouvait pas écraser le Souaffle sur le délicat visage aristocratique de Black, elle n'aurait aucun mal à compenser la perte avec son meilleur ami.

La chaleur commençait à se faire sentir sous l'épais bonnet dont le lion, trop lourd comparé au reste, commençait lentement à lui descendre le long du visage. Une minute après, tout devint noir.

- Hé, ça va ?

Orest se retenait de rire tandis qu'il soulevait le bonnet pour libérer le visage de son amie, sur lequel sa coiffe si spéciale était tombée. Mélisande ne comprenait pas qu'il ne cherche pas à lui faire la morale, lui si soucieux de la réputation de sa maison et surtout de son équipe. Elle lui confia ce questionnement lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, après qu'elle eut échappé à ses "admirateurs" désireux de voir de plus près l'attraction du jour. Orest resta silencieux un moment, et consentit enfin à répondre.

- Je crains les conséquences, c'est vrai. Mais je trouve que tout ça t'a changé les idées.

Il lui sourit brièvement et s'excusa, tournant les talons afin d'aller chercher ses affaires pour l'après-midi qu'il avait laissées au dortoir. Mélisande ne sut que répondre et, après une énième tape sur les guirlandes qui cette fois grésillaient au son de _c'est trop bien bien bien_, elle redressa les épaules pour aller assister aux cours avec les autres.

- Miss Green, puis-je vous parler un moment ?

Fermant les yeux, la jeune fille se tendit. La voix du professeur était proche et, en se retournant, elle se trouva face à elle.

- Bonjour professeur, lança-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, attendant cependant le coup qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de venir déjeuner dans cette tenue ? Ce n'est pas votre genre, Miss Green, et les professeurs ainsi que moi-même nous faisons du souci. Avez-vous des problèmes familiaux, personnels ?

J'ai simplement croisé la route de Sirius Black, madame, et de ses trois acolytes dont les cerveaux réunis ne dépassaient pas la maturité d'un enfant de six ans. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le bonnet-lion lui retomba à nouveau sur les yeux. La femme soupira.

- Allons, j'imagine qu'il s'agit simplement d'une farce, et je vous engage à vous changer avant le début des cours. Les codes vestimentaires du château sont stricts, et les élèves manquant au règlement risquent une retenue. J'imagine que vous ne désirez pas en arriver là, tout comme moi.

Mélisande se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant. Rassurée, la directrice de Gryffondor lui souhaita la bonne journée et s'en alla, ne se doutant pas que l'élève qu'elle pensait attentive à ses conseils allait continuer sur la voie du crime. Enfin, à peu de choses près. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures à subir, plus le repas du soir. Ensuite tout serait terminé, et elle n'aurait plus besoin de côtoyer ce groupe de futurs délinquants.

A vrai dire, elle ne parvenait même pas à les comprendre. Sa mentalité et la leur n'étaient pas compatibles : Mélisande n'était certes pas dépressive, mais elle ne voyait pas l'amusement comme un art. Du moment qu'elle pouvait voler et jouer au Quidditch, elle ne voyait pas quoi demander de plus. Contrairement à elle, les Maraudeurs semblaient vivre dans un perpétuel retour en enfance, quoique parfois teinté de cruauté. Elle ne pouvait pas adhérer à ces principes immatures qui d'ailleurs ne la faisaient pas rire, que ce soit dans ce cas précis ou lorsque les Serpentard étaient en jeu. Le système des maisons était ce qu'il était et elle ne reprochait pas à certains étudiants d'avoir comme blason un serpent. Après tout, cela aurait pu être son cas et elle aurait été la même pour autant.

- Miss Green, vous êtes en...

Le chétif professeur Flitwick s'arrêta en pleine réplique, le mot "retard" restant dans sa gorge à la vue de l'une de ses élèves habillée comme un sapin de noël à bas prix. S'excusant à mi-voix, Mélisande se glissa jusqu'au premier banc disponible sous les ricanements des Serpentard avec qui les Serdaigle étaient aujourd'hui en commun. De loin, elle aperçut Orest et Bettina qui l'observaient, l'un interrogateur et atterré, l'autre avec une lueur curieuse dans les yeux. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle soupira et se mit à prendre des notes, de cette écriture rapide et nerveuse qu'elle avait mise au point pour recopier le maximum d'informations en peu de temps.

Une boulette de papier arriva jusqu'à elle, et elle put constater que l'un des vert et argent avait un talent certain pour le dessin. Il s'agissait d'un portrait d'elle, non habillée comme un sapin mais elle-même un sapin, la tête posée en haut de l'arbre comme une étoile. Négligemment, elle roula le parchemin en boule et ne s'en préoccupa pas. Si elle détestait attirer l'attention, elle était en revanche imperméable à ce genre d'attaque.

La guirlande faisait toujours entendre son chant nasillard et à plusieurs reprises le professeur se tourna vers elle, sans qu'elle puisse arrêter quoi que ce soit. Finalement, un coup de baguette de la part du petit homme et le bruit s'arrêta. Mélisande lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et il hocha la tête, en reprenant son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement, le répit était de courte durée. Les deux heures de Sortilèges étaient terminées mais maintenant commençait le cours de Métamorphose, cette fois en commun avec Gryffondor. Mélisande avait deux possibilités : manquer le cours et risquer les foudres du professeur, ou venir habillée telle qu'elle et écoper d'une retenue. Dans tous les cas, elle finirait avec des problèmes sur le dos : sa vie calme et bien rangée était sérieusement entachée à cause d'un simple pari. Et il était bien évidemment impossible de se changer puisqu'_ils_ seraient là à l'épier.

Au moins, le professeur McGonagall s'abstint de tout commentaire, et le calme survenu après l'arrêt de l'enchantement des guirlandes y était pour beaucoup. Mais Mélisande savait que le pire était à venir. Elle avait demandé à Orest et les autres de la laisser au fond de la classe, ne voulant pas attirer le regard sur elle. La mine boudeuse, presque revêche, elle contemplait les Maraudeurs qui se retournaient souvent pour lui adresser un grand sourire. Sauf Pettigrow, qui semblait le moins mauvais des quatre, et son voisin Lupin, qui prenait consciencieusement des notes.

Oui, en résumé les Maraudeurs se composaient présentement de deux personnes.

Une nouvelle boulette de papier tomba en plein sur le parchemin de Mélisande, qui regarda d'où venait l'expéditeur. Méprisante du geste que Sirius lui faisait, elle profita d'un retournement du professeur pour la lui relancer, fort et en plein sur le haut du crâne. Son expérience de poursuiveuse l'aidait grandement à cela. Manifestement outré mais amusé de son attitude, il n'insista pas mais déplia la feuille et la tendit dans sa direction, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle distingue un dessin de banderole. L'ignorant superbement, elle reprit son écriture, tout en songeant en effet au moment où il lui faudrait déployer la dite banderole. Pour ménager son effet, elle avait obligation de réserver cet acte pour le dîner.

- Miss Green, attendez un instant.

Cessant de ranger ses affaires, n'ayant pas ailleurs nullement l'intention de s'en aller malgré l'annonce de la fin du cours, Mélisande s'approcha en direction du professeur. Celle-ci était passée de conciliante à sévère.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de quitter cet accoutrement avant le début des cours ?

- Si, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Miss Green.

Elle soupira, manifestement peu motivée à punir cette élève sans histoire, mais forcée par le règlement.

- Je suis désolée mais vous aurez une heure de retenue. C'est la punition la moins lourde que nous ayons, mais vous comprendrez que le port de l'uniforme est le point sur lequel l'école ne peut se permettre d'être laxiste.

- Je comprends, répondit Mélisande, qui savait qu'elle devait s'y attendre.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une retenue, ce n'était pas grave. N'est-ce pas ? Ses parents n'allaient pas la tuer pour ça. Elle tenta d'imaginer sa mère à l'annonce de cet évènement et fit une grimace. Oh, elle ne serait pas tuée. Simplement torturée.

Elle partit de la salle et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius, qui l'avait vraisemblablement attendue.

- Je dois avouer que je suis admiratif, Green.

Elle continua à marcher, sans se soucier de sa présence.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il la suivit, se retenant de rire face à la fierté qu'elle mettait dans chaque pas alors qu'elle ressemblait à une énorme tomate géante et clignotante. Il lui enleva le bonnet d'un geste vif, la faisant se retourner. Les cheveux, jusque là enfouis dans le couvre-chef, se libérèrent et tombèrent sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Sirius resta quelque instant à les regarder.

- Eh bien, simplement car tu mets à mal mes théories. J'ai toujours pensé que les Serdaigle étaient mauvais au Quidditch parce que leur balai était à un tout autre endroit que le terrain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mélisande essaya de reprendre son bonnet, les yeux lançant des éclairs, mais il le tint au-dessus de lui avec un rictus moqueur. Si la jeune fille n'était pas petite, elle n'en restait pas moins d'une taille inférieure à la sienne. Elle se refusait à le toucher pour descendre son bras, sachant d'ailleurs pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, et resta face à lui les bras croisés.

- Tu peux rire, mais Gryffondor ne gagnera pas toujours. Un jour, vous serez exactement comme nous, regardant Serpentard vous ridiculiser sans pouvoir changer ça.

- Je remarque que tu n'as pas dit Serdaigle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que voir Serpentard gagner serait pire pour vous.

- Touché, admit-il en lui tendant son bien.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Alors qu'elle s'avançait, il l'empoigna et la maintint contre lui, méditatif tandis qu'elle se débattait, gênée dans ses mouvements par sa tenue.

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de serrer contre soi une boule de noël. J'imagine que c'est comme tout : il faut s'y habituer.

Il la lâcha et lui lança son bonnet sans plus s'en soucier, partant en sifflotant en direction du parc où il allait certainement passer le reste de l'après-midi à se pavaner devant les filles ou discuter mauvais coups avec sa petite bande, indifférents au froid qui empêchait la neige de tomber vraiment. Seule dans le couloir, Mélisande souffla fortement par le nez pour se calmer, remettant son bonnet d'un geste brusque avant de l'enlever : après tout, elle pouvait s'accorder un petit répit.

Elle mit derrière son oreille une mèche rendue humide par la transpiration, ce qui était un exploit étant donné le temps, et décida de chercher refuge dans sa salle commune. Les septième année étaient l'une des rares années à ne pas avoir cours en cette fin d'après-midi et elle pourrait donc en profiter pour rester calmement dans son dortoir, à lire ou même à méditer sur le pourquoi du comment sa vie avait définitivement dérapé.

- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Notre elfe de noël en personne !

Ses camarades, gentiment moqueurs, l'avaient accueillie en applaudissant. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer sa gêne et elle se rua dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il était désert, ce qui lui permet de se laisser tomber dans son lit sans craindre de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était endormie avant qu'on ne la réveille en la poussant avec douceur.

- Mel ?

C'était la voix d'Orest mais c'était impossible : aucun garçon ne pouvait pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Pourtant, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, elle aperçut en effet la carrure du jeune homme et hurla comme s'il venait de la découvrir nue sortant de la douche. Légèrement blasé, Orest ramassa l'oreiller qu'il avait reçu dans le visage et le reposa sur le lit.

- Nous sommes venus voir comment tu allais, lança alors l'une de ses camarades de dortoir, qui était très certainement à l'origine de la venue d'un garçon en territoire féminin.

- Je vais bien, répondit Mélisande d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai simplement eu un moment de fatigue, entre le dernier match, les entraînements...

- Les évènements actuels, termina Orest.

Mélisande ne répondit pas.

- Allez, raconte-nous. J'imagine que tu ne t'es pas réveillée un matin en décidant de devenir la parfaite groupie des lions ?

- Groupie, répéta Leigh en agitant sa chevelure brune. Mel ? Est-ce que les Maraudeurs ne seraient pas dans le coup ?

Tous deux la regardèrent, Orest sans comprendre, Mélisande ne comprenant que trop. Pourtant, elle parvint à faire bonne figure : elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était le jouet du groupe le plus en vu du collège, c'était pathétique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Rien, mais ce serait bien leur genre.

- C'est... compliqué. Mais sachez qu'après ce soir, tout sera redevenu comme avant.

- Ce soir ? Que va-t-il se passer ce soir ?

- Je... Rien de bien méchant. Mais surtout, vous ne devez pas le prendre au sérieux, d'accord ? Quoi que je dise.

- Mélisande, tu me fais peur.

Et lorsqu'Orest appelait son amie par son prénom entier, c'était en effet qu'il se faisait énormément de souci. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, surtout pas pour un sujet aussi futile dont tout le monde oublierait bien vite les tenants ou les aboutissants.

- Calme-toi, papa.

- Pap..., s'étrangla-t-il avant de voir le sourire des deux filles. Très bien, j'abandonne. Mais sache que je ne te plaindrai pas si tu dois avoir une retenue.

- Pour ça, c'est déjà fait, soupira-t-elle en s'attirant des yeux ébahis des deux Serdaigle.

Mélisande Green et retenue ne pouvaient se trouver dans la même phrase. Depuis sa première année, la jeune fille montrait un solide exemple de calme et de discipline, peut-être pas un modèle pour certains Serdaigle qui privilégiaient l'excellence là où Mélisande admettait certaines lacunes, mais tout du monde une élève sans histoire et discrète, qui ne se démarquaient que sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'entendre dire qu'elle était rabaissée au commun des étudiants était un choc qu'ils ne pensaient pas vivre après sept ans de constance.

- Eh bien, risqua Orest, je pense que je t'avais prévenue.

On sentait qu'il n'était pas pas totalement convaincu des explications mais qu'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, car c'était sa nature. Il ne poussait jamais les gens à s'expliquer, ce qui était parfois un handicap lorsque justement ces personnes attendaient un minimum d'attention pour continuer. Mais dans le cas de Mélisande, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, conclut-il en se préparant à descendre. Tu es certaine que l'escalier ne me fera pas glisser ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Leigh, dubitatif.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de Mélisande.

Le cri qui leur parvint après qu'Orest ait descendu sur les fesses l'escalier devenu toboggan les fit rire plusieurs minutes. Il fallait être vraiment naïf pour croire que l'enchantement ne marchait que dans un sens.

En revanche, Mélisande riait beaucoup moins le soir venu, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans les rangs pour aller dîner. Si les élèves s'étaient plus ou moins habitués à cette étrange fille rouge et verte, même si les regards bifurquaient encore souvent de son côté, ils n'étaient en revanche pas préparés au dernier gage qu'elle avait à effectuer.

Tandis que tout le monde s'asseyait, bousculant Mélisande restée à l'entrée, celle-ci sortit de son sac la banderole jusqu'ici oubliée, et respira longuement avant de la déplier. _Après ça, c'est terminé_, songea-t-elle. Sentant le regard des Maraudeurs mais également de toute l'école sur elle, elle la leva de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse lire le détestable message inscrit dessus.

- Vive Gryffondor ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle allait partir sous les murmures et les ricanements lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux des deux compères, qui étaient décidément ceux qui s'amusaient le plus à ses dépends. Ils se moquaient comme d'une guigne qu'elle puisse avoir des ennuis, tout comme ils n'avaient pas cherché à savoir s'il était ou non abominable avec ce Severus Rogue qui était leur souffre-douleur attitré. Ils agissaient simplement selon leur bon vouloir et Mélisande les méprisait pour ça.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais il l'imitèrent pour lui faire comprendre que ce refus n'était pas acceptable. La joute visuelle dura quelques secondes et ce fut Mélisande qui baissa les armes la première. Après tant de concessions, elle n'était plus d'humeur à dialoguer ou contester les idées tordues qui pouvaient passer dans l'esprit d'autrui. Elle considérait de plus qu'à ce stade, rien ne pouvait être pire.

- Vive Gryffondor, répéta-t-elle, avant de soupirer et de reprendre. Et vive Sirius, car je l'aime.

Le silence se fit parmi la gent féminine tandis que les garçons, sans doute habitués aux déclarations de ce genre face au plus séducteur des Maraudeurs, reprenaient le fil de leur discussion, entrecoupée de commentaires sur la joueuse de Serdaigle qui soutenait l'équipe qui les avait battus. Mélisande tenta une approche furtive jusqu'à ses amis à la table des Serdaigle mais c'était peine perdue, comme si elle demandait à un géant de rester incognito parmi une communauté de gobelins.

Sans doute ne songeait-elle pas encore, en enlevant enfin le ridicule bonnet et la guirlande hors d'usage de sa ridicule tenue, que ce n'était que le début de ses ennuis. Le pari enfin terminé, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser le contraire. Sans doute serait-elle au centre des conversations encore quelques jours, mais saurait se détacher de tout cela après le prochain match, pour lequel d'ailleurs il s'agissait de se préparer. Elle ne se faisait aucun souci sur l'issu de ce combat, considérant qu'elle s'était suffisamment ridiculisée pour que le destin s'en prenne encore à sa petite personne.

Par réflexe, elle releva le nez de son assiette. Du haut de la table professeur, la directrice de Gryffondor hochait la tête négativement, l'air à la fois amusé et désolé.

Ce qui voulait sans doute dire, à sa façon, qu'elle écopait d'une nouvelle heure de retenue.


End file.
